


Gambit Gone Rogue

by ProphetessPrincess



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetessPrincess/pseuds/ProphetessPrincess
Summary: Gambit and Rogue go out on a date. When they get to the restaurant the fire works begin to fly.





	Gambit Gone Rogue

A car pulled in front of the X-mansion and blew it's horn three times. Jubilee ran to the car and swung the door open hopping inside. She and some of the other students were going to see a movie. Rogue looked down out of her bedroom window at the noise.

Things had been quite for sometime now. Professor Xavier decided to officially give some time off. Everyone was taking full advantage. Beast and Storm went to some poorly lit cafe where they read poetry you'd need a degree to understand. A place where you snapped instead of clapped.

'So Not me...' Rogue thought to herself.

Jean and Scott hadn't been seen or heard from since we got the "All Clear" from Professor Xavier. They were probably off hiding in some dark corner necking like teenagers.

'So juvenile...' Rogue continued.

But truth was she was a little jealous of them.

"Y'all don't know what you got there." Rogue said aloud.

Rogue had decided not to be so frugal with her time. She walked away from her window allowing the curtains to fall back into position hiding the happy scene that was being played. She settled in her room, her hair still damp from the shower she had taken earlier. She went with a super comfortable ensemble of a long night shirt and oversized fuzzy socks; the kind that were only exceptable in the 80's.

Rogue went to her "Lazy Girl" chair as she called it, and snuggled beneath her blanket with a raunchy Gothic romance novel. She became enthralled in the pages:

Count Basset was slowly undoing Lady Anna Bella's Corset and blouse when a loud knock on the door interrupted her reading.

Rogue's cheeks flushed and became flamed with color as she saw Gambit poke his head in.

"Come in!" She called propping her book up on the arm of the chair.

When Rogue saw who it was she quickly threw her blanket over the cover of her romance novel.

"It's me Cher." he called from behind the door.

"I realize that..." Rogue said motioning for him to come in.

"We're going out Cher." Gambit said with a huge smile.

"Who's doing what?" Rogue said looking Gambit up and down.

She realized he had on a tight fitting silk dress shirt that showed off his broad chest and hugged against his slender abdomen. With deep gray dress pants that complimented his shirt amazingly.

"We're going out. I'm taking you to an authentic Cajun restaurant." Gambit said sitting on the foot rest of Rogue's chair.

"I'm flattered, really. But I'm in for the night." Rogue said matter-a-factly.

"Settled?" Gambit asked with his thick Cajun accent.

He grabbed her novel from where it rested.

Rogue tried to snatch it back but Gambit pulled it away from her grasp.

"Ya best be gettin' that back to me..! Or the only place you'll be going is to the emergency room." Rogue yelled.

"Alright. No need to get ya panties in a bunch." Gambit said smiling.

Gambit handed her the book back.

"I never thought of you as the romantic type, Mon ami."

"Yeah, well there are a lot of things you don't think of me as, that I am." Rogue said placing her book back in it's position.

"Not many..." Gambit said making eye contact with Rogue.

Rogue blushed.

"Now come on. I'm not gon' allow you to sit here like sum 'ole spinster woman when we could be out havin' fun." Gambit said standing up.

"Ya not gon' let up till I go out with ya are you?" Rogue said giving in to her feelings.

"Nope. So yo' bes bet cher is to get up now and get to gettin' yo' self all prettied up. I'll be back up here in a lil' bit to get ya."

"Ya' better consider yer self lucky I like you." Rogue said getting up and setting her cover on the chair behind her.

"Yes I am..." He said as he rushed out the door closing it behind him.

Rogue took a deep breathe and exhaled before happily padding over to her bathroom to blow dry her hair.

...

Rogue sat in front of her dresser mirror an hour later putting on the finishing touches of her makeup. She opted for a low cut fuchsia dress that draped just below the knee.

'The perfect balance of cleavage and leg.' Rogue thought as she screwed on the cap to her tube of mascara. She stood up and twirled in the mirror admiring her beautiful hourglass figure.

A knock on the door interrupted her mid turn.

"Were you just spinning?" Gambit asked opening the door.

"Umm... So what if I was? What ever happened to waiting for someone to answer the door before you just come in..?" Rogue said defensively.

"Are you ready to go?" Gambit asked avoiding the question.

"Yes I am." Rogue said stepping into her heels.

"You look amazing..." Gambit said as Rogue grabbed her shawl and clutch purse.

"Thank you, Remy." Rogue said as she noticed that he had put on his matching suit jacket with a cashmere scarf under the collar. "You don't look so bad yourself, Darlin'."

Gambit put out his arm for Rogue to take. He led her out of her room. They turned down the hallway, Rogue turned and looked at the front door behind them.

"Gambit where are we going?" Rogue asked confused.

"To the Jet Hanger." Gambit said looking down at rogue with a gentle smile.

"Why are we going to the hanger? I thought we were going to a Cajun restaurant."

"We are. Do you know a better 'Authentic Cajun Restaurant' then in New Orleans, Cher?" Gambit explained in a sing song voice as they reached the rows of vehicles in the expansive garage.

"I guess not." Rogue said trying to hide her excitement over Gambit's surprise.

But the truth was, that she was brimming with excitement almost to the point where she thought she might burst. Gambit opened the door to the Blue Jay, one of the smaller jets in the hanger, and helped Rogue up into her seat. He went around doing the same for himself. He reached behind his seat and pulled out a champagne flute and handed it to Rouge.

"What is this for?" Rogue asked as Gambit continued rummaging behind his seat.

"The sparkling wine Cher." Gambit spoke holding up a beautiful blue bottle dotted with magnolia blossoms.

"My favorite..." Rogue said breathlessly 

"I know." Gambit spoke through a wide grin.

Gambit pulled out another flute and filled both of them with the sparkling amber liquid.

They each fastened their seat belts and Gambit took off and set a course for new Orleans.

...

Rogue and Gambit landed in an expansive, marshy patch of swamp land thick with brush so as to hide the jet from plain sight. Even though the Blue Jay had camouflage technology it rained a lot in this area and they both wanted to make sure they would be safe.

Gambit got out of the aircraft and walked around to Rogue's side of the jet and stepped up to help her out. Rogue reached in her purse and pulled out her fuchsia gloves, that matched her dress, and put them on. She took Gambit's hand and stepped down on to the damp grass.

Rogue shifted her feet feeling her heels sink into the spongy ground.

"Now where is this fantastic restaurant?"

"It's jus' o'er there." Gambit said pointing to a building about half a mile away.

"Well ya don't expect me to walk do ya?" Rogue asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm, yeah. W'as wrong with walkin' Cher?" Gambit asked wondering how else they were going to get to the restaurant.

"Not my style Shuga!" Rogue said becoming airborne.

Gambit looked at her wide eyed as she levitated over and grabbed Gambit and flew them to the restaurant.

A moment later they landed gracefully a few short feet from the entrance to the restaurant. Rogue smoothed out her dress and readjusted her shawl as Gambit opened the door motioning for Rogue to enter.

Rogue stepped inside the restaurant. The smell of spicy, delicious Cajun food wafted through the air. The ambiance of the dinning room was quite and intimate with a homey feel. There were several fireplaces burning brightly; casting a warm golden glow over the whole scene.

When Rogue was finished surveying the restaurant she noticed Gambit staring at her:

"What?"

"Does it meet your approval petite'?" Gambit asked with a smile.

"I guess... But why did we have to come all this way here to eat dinner?"

"This place means a lot to me." Gambit said as he lead her over to the hostess stand.

"Hi, Remy..." the cute blonde hostess cooed.

"Hi Barbara." Gambit said in a deadpan tone realizing that Rogue was shooting him a death glare. "Reservations for two please." He continued.

The hostess grabbed menus from the stand and lead them to a secluded booth in a far corner of the restaurant near one of the fireplaces. A waiter came and placed glasses of water in front of each of them.

"I'll be back in a little bit to take your order." he said.

Rogue and Gambit sat in silence as they read their menus.

"Do you know what you want?" Gambit asked trying to break the silence.

"No, not yet..." Rogue answered not looking up from her menu.

They continued on reading in silence until the waiter came back to the table a few moments later.

"Would you like to start off with something to drink?" the waiter said with a toothy grin to both of them."

"Actually I'd like to order." Rogue said clearing her throat. "I'd like the shrimp jambalaya over white rice please."

"Excellent choice." The waiter said cheerfully.

"And for the gentleman?"

"I'll have the special with a glass of iced tea please."

"Great. I'll put your orders in and I'll be back in a second with your drink." The waiter said as he waltzed to the kitchen.

"I'm sure the special isn't the only thing you've had here." Rogue said taking a sip from her water.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gambit said taken by surprise of Rogue's sudden change of mood.

"You Don't think I saw the way that Barbara woman was looking at you?" Rogue said staring Gambit down.

"Oh, That?" Gambit said ignoring Rogue's look, "That was nothing. She was just someone I messed around with a long time ago."

"And you're just okay with bringing me somewhere where there's a girl you slept with!?" Rogue yelled.

"Please keep your voice down... I didn't know she worked here."

Rogue took a deep breath.

'Maybe he didn't know.' she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, Cher." Gambit said taking Rogue's gloved hand in his. "She means nothing to me."

"Okay, I forgive you." Rogue said.

"Order up!" The chef called from the kitchen.

The waiter came seconds later with a tray of food to their table.

"Here's your Jambalaya," The waiter said placing a large steaming bowl of scrumptious looking food in front of Rogue. "And here's the shrimp po'boy for you sir. Enjoy your meal." He said before setting down the plates and iced tea and leaving the table.

Rogue picked up her spoon and began eating. She only paused to take sips of water in between spoon fulls.

"Do you like it?" Gambit asked laughing to himself.

"Mmm-hmm." Rogue said smiling through her mouth full of food.

A few minutes later Rogue placed her spoon down in her bowl with a satisfied clank and sat back. She realized that gambit had finished his sandwich and was leaning on his hand looking at her dreamily.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rogue asked suddenly embarrassed by her display of gluttony.

"Just taking it all in..." Gambit said never breaking his gaze.

"Well don't think your in my good graces. I'm still mad at you." Rogue said rolling her eyes.

"Alright. I guess I deserve that." Gambit said straitening up. "We should do this more often."

"Look here you swamp rat! I've told you before, nothing can happen between us. And you know why..!" Rogue explained to Gambit exasperated.

"I don't care the consequences, I want to be with you." Gambit said once again taking Rogue's hand.

"And that's what scares me." Rogue said snatching her hand away from his gentle grasp.

Just then the waiter stepped up. "Would you like dessert?" he asked.

"I would love some of that triple chocolate cake with extra whipped cream and fudge sauce." Rogue said quickly with a huge smile, to ease the awkward moment he had just witnessed.

"And for you sir?" The waiter asked Gambit.

"Umm... The strawberry crepes looked pretty good." Gambit said in a monotone voice.

"I'll give you some extra whipped cream so you don't feel left out." The waiter said with a wink before leaving the table.

"Are you going to accuse me of sleeping with him too?" Gambit said as drank the last of his iced tea.

"I don't see why not. You haven't been known for being picky before." Rogue said dismissing Gambit.

He choked on his tea. "Very funny! You know Gambit don't go that way!" He continued upset that Rogue had turned his sarcastic remark against him and matched him wits for wits, brains for brains.

Rogue smiled to herself satisfied that she had given him a reason to be just as upset as her. "Now we're even." she said.

Rogue's smug smile faded as she looked up to see Gambit's expression.

Gambit stared blankly ahead past Rogue like a deer in head lights, all the blood had drained from his face. Rogue turned in her seat to see what had Gambit so shaken.

She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary... at first. She turned back and shot Gambit a questioning look. But it was like he didn't even notice her. She turned back around and noticed a group of girls huddled in the back of the restaurant. They kept peeking around the wall that led to the ladies room, their giggles infectious as they looked towards the table.

"What is that all about?" Rogue asked turning away from them and back to the table.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea-" Gambit spoke up.

"What are you taking about? … … Wait a minute..? Them? You slept with them too?" Rogue exploded.

"It was just one night, and it was a long time ago." Gambit pleaded knowing Rogue had just cause to be furious.

"What do you mean one night?" Rogue asked.

Gambit put his head down in shame realizing he had just made his grave that much deeper.

"You mean to tell me you slept with all three of them? … at the same time!" Rogue said pounding the table.

The entire restaurant shook with the force of her rage. Suddenly Rogue realized that the giggles were getting closer.

"Are they coming over here?" Rogue asked.

Gambit looked up, and returned to his shameful pose.

"Yeah." He managed to get out.

"Hi Remy." The three girls chimed in unison.

"I can't take this anymore." Rogue said throwing her napkin on the table. "Excuse me ladies." she said as she stormed past them and out of the restaurant.

Rogue flung open the doors and sat on the bench outside in front. She sat there fuming for all of ten minutes before she finally got up and began to make her way to the Blue-jay.

"Wait!" Gambit yelled as he ran out of the restaurant.

Rogue stopped and turned in her tracks to face him. "What could you possibly want?"

"Just let me explain." Gambit said his eyes soft and apologetic.

"Explain what? How you slept with every woman in that restaurant?" Rogue said ignoring his weak demeanor.

"Not every woman... Just most of them." Gambit said defensively.

And with that Rogue turned away from him and began to stalk away her heels clickidy-clacking on the side walk.

"Okay. Ok, wait!" he called after her. He Chased behind her. "We all come with a past Cher. You knew that when you got involved with me.'

"No I didn't. I had no idea that we wouldn't be able to go anywhere with out seeing someone you slept with." Rogue said not letting him get to her.

"I except you, as you are Rogue. Why can't you do that for me?" Gambit said placing his arms around her shoulders stopping her. Grabbing her around her chest.

Rogue adjusted her shall so that he wouldn't make contact with her skin.

"Do you know how it feels to be in love with someone and not be able to touch them? I can't satisfy you the way they can! And I'm reminded of that every time I go out with you..."

Gambit traced his hands up Rogue's thigh, and took gentle strokes past her butt.

"You satisfy me more then know. Those girls are from my past and that's where they'll stay. You are my future, my present in both senses of the word."

"Mmm..." Rogue moaned as she leaned into him.

"Do you mean that?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes... yes I do." Gambit answered her pulling her closer to him.

Rogue felt him stiffen against her back. His hands were still massaging her thighs.

"Gambit... please... ... don't. You know we can't do this.." Rogue pleaded her passion rising.

His hand eased up and began slow soft circles around her breasts.

"Gambit, stop. We have to stop... now." Rogue all but squealed against the feel of him.

Gambit's hands eased down her stomach and past her navel.

Rogue knew that it couldn't go any further. She took his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Gambit landed on the pavement with a thud.

Rogue looked down at him.

Gambit focused on her upside image before getting up, "What was that for?"

"You know what that was for. I told you to stop." Rogue said walking past him.

Gambit's shoes banged against the sidewalk as he chased her down. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"Do you mean to tell me you didn't enjoy it?" Gambit asked looking deep into Rogue's eyes.

"That's not what I'm saying at all. Ya just go too far..." Rogue said turning away from him again.

Gambit grabbed her shoulders and spun her around once more to face him. He looked into her eyes as if to plead with her one last time. Rogue wasn't having any of it, she struggled against his grasp.

Gambit knew his strength was no match for hers he needed to do something fast. He leaned down pressing his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. He grabbed the small of her back and pressed her waist to his own, pulling her against him. His tongue swept hungrily through Rogue's mouth, tasting, teasing.

Rogue could feel Gambit's energy seep into her body. She broke free of the embrace feeling Gambit's body go limp against hers. Her body was hot with the heat of their combined energies, powers and passions. He fell to the ground lifeless...

Rogue picked Gambit up and threw him over her shoulder, as she sprang into the air and sped gracefully to the Blue-jay.

She sat Gambit up in the passenger's seat and buckled him.

"Why would you do something so stupid, you Crazy Cajun." Rogue said as she set the jet to full power and made her way to the X-Mansion.

"Just hold on Remy." She said.

…

Several minutes later Rogue made her way from the Mansion's jet hanger with Gambit's limp body over her shoulder. Her heels Clacked against the floor as she ran to the infirmary. Rogue went to the switch on the automated doors and banged it with her fist. The doors hydraulics hissed to life as the door opened, giving way to Beast busy with his medical equipment.

"What seems to be the problem?" Beast asked looking up and adjusting his glasses.

"The Fool kissed me..." Rogue said exasperated as she laied him on one of the hospital beds.

"He just doesn't learn his lesson does he?" Beast said shooting a smile in Rogue's direction as he began hooking Gambit up to the medical equipment.

The smile was lost on her though, she was too worried about what she had done to Gambit. The hydraulics of the doors hissed to life again and storm walked in with two champagne flutes in one hand and a plastic container of strawberries in the other. Rogue noticed she had her hair done up in a ponytail and wearing a shimmery red dress with a high slit in it.

Storms face suddenly became furrowed as she saw Beast working on Gambit.

"Hank, What's happened?" Storm asked as she set down what she was holding next to the champagne that was chilling there.

Rogue noticed this and guilt filled her.

"Gambit's up to his old tricks again." Beast said as he set an IV in Gambit's arm."

"Let me help." Storm said as she went to one of the medical cabinets and grabbed a vial of something and a sirenge. She measured it out in the sirenge and set the vial back into the cabinet.

Rogue stepped back to let Storm past.

"It'll be okay." Storm consoled Rogue. "This isn't the first time we've had to deal with this... as you know. He'll be fine."

Rogue suddenly realized Storm was right. He had come close to death from fondling her before. This time was no different.

Beast took the sirenge from Storm and administered the shot to Gambit.

"All his vitals have stabilized. All we can do now is wait." Beast explained to Rogue.

"Okay." Rogue said "I'm sorry for interrupting your evening."

"Think nothing of it." Storm said waving her off.

"Besides the night is still young..." Beast said sending Storm a naughty look/

"Oh, Hank..." Storm giggled.

"Let's leave them. They deserve their privacy." Beast said as he grabbed the ice bucket holding the champagne.

Storm walked past Beast and grabbed the flutes and strawberries and went to the doors of the infirmary and opened them. Beast jumped up and over his work table landing behind Strom. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Come Auroro." Hank growled.

"Hank." Storm squealed as they galloped down the sub-basement corridor.

As the doors hissed closed Rogue shook her head at what had just witnessed. She turned her attention back to Gambit.

'Storm and Beast said he'll be alright and they certainly didn't seem worried so, I guess I shouldn't be either.' Rogue thought to herself.

Rogue pulled up a chair next to Gambit's bed. She looked at him.

"Why do you do this to me? Do you think I want to see you this way? I'd rather see you with all the women in the world then to see you like this..." Rogue spoke to Gambit as she adjusted his pillow and straightened his covers.

Rogue sat there for a long while in silence just looking from the medical equipment that showed Gambit's vitals to his sleeping face. Rogue looked up at the clock on the wall: "3:00 am". Gambit seemed to be getting better but he still wasn't awake. And as strong as Rogue was she couldn't fight the sandman's hold anymore and sleep took over.

…

Rogue was shaken awake by Gambit's trying to get comfortable in his sleep. Rogue sat up apparently she had laied down on Gambit's thigh during the night.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Gambit said weakly with a raspy voice opening his eyes.

"Oh Remy you're okay!" Rogue said putting her still gloved hand over his mouth and kissing it.

"Wow. I wake up with your head in my lap and a kiss to boot! I should pass out more often." Gambit said drained with a small chuckle.

Rogue slapped his leg. "I'm just glad your alright."

"I have your-" Gambit moaned lifting himself into a sitting position.

"What is it Remy?" Rogue asked.

"Hand me my jacket please." Gambit forced the words out in a hushed tone.

"Okay," Rogue said getting up and retrieving his coat off of the next bed where Beast had put it.

She handed it to Gambit. He went into his pocket and pulled out a white paper bag.

"What is that?" Rogue asked.

Gambit pulled out two Styrofoam containers and handed one to her. "Triple chocolate cake with extra whipped cream and fudge sauce..." Said quietly.

"Aww. You Remembered..?" She drawled.

"Of course I did. How could I forget about sweets for my sweet?"

"You 'ole swamp rat!" Rogue said with a laugh.

Rogue reached into the bag and handed him a plastic fork.

"You know you could've died." Rogue said.

"It was worth it Cher." Gambit said putting a fork full of his crepes into his mouth.

Rogue got up into the bed beside Gambit leaning on his shoulder. "You really are a Crazy Cajun." Rogue said as she gobbled down her Chocolatey confection.

Gambit smiled and watched her as he continued eating his own desert enjoy their time together.


End file.
